STREET FIGHTER II V:AFTERMATH!
by Dune7
Summary: Set immediately after the end of the last episode of STREET FIGHTER II V! Ryu continues his journey to find and battle new opponents and finds even more than he's bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

STREET FIGHTER II VICTORY!

AFTERMATH PART 1

(Author's note,this story is set after the exciting SFII V series. It imo,ended a little too abruptly and tightly and like so many anime series anymore ended with some major loose ends during the last episode.

This story complete with flashbacks tries to reveal what really happened in between those events and of course after as well. Now,on with show!)

Ryu stood on the deck of the yacht ship that was taking him to his next destination,while he waited,he thought back to the moments he shared with the others before he and Ken parted ways with them all.

The army helicopters landed safely on the island where Shadaloo's hidden base laid.

Fei Long,the Interpol chief Barrac and several dozen soldiers dispatch from the choppers as well.

The lead general named Hawkfield,who's leading the armed forces sees Guile and approaches him.

Guile salutes him.

"Well Guile..?"said the general. "Looks like we got here none too soon...but is the party really over?"

"I'm afraid it is sir."said Guile. "It's a long story,but in a nutshell,I and other fighters here fought it out with the head terrorist in question and well..he seemingly perished during the fight."

"Perished eh?"said Hawkfield. "But what of Shadaloo themselves?"

Guile sighed.

"From what I can guess..they were either destroyed in the destruction of the compound,or..they got away long before that."

"Hmmm..probably the latter and not the former eh?"said the general. "Wonderful,simply wonderful."

"I'm sorry sir,this..Bison character was a lot more powerful than we anticipated."

"Probably was."said Hawkfield. "Any casulties..and..hey where's Nash on this?"

Guile looked grim for a moment.

"I regret to inform sir."he said. " was also killed in the operation involving Bison."

"Oh..i'm so sorry to hear that,Guile."said Hawkfield. "I know he was your friend and alll...he was a damn fine soldier. We'll make sure that he gets a heroe's burial."

"Thank you sir."said Guile.

"Alright move in and find Nash and any survivors left..one two one two!"

said the general.

Fei Long approached and embraced the three friends as well.

"I'm so happy you're all in one piece!"he said. "When we learned where you were,we thought the worst."

"It's great to see ya again as well,Fei Long."said Ken. "Man,have we got a whopper to tell you!"

Barrac approached Chun-Li.

"Miss Xiang."he said. "I'm so glad you're all right as well. We have news concerning your father."

"My..my father..?"she said with a worried look in her eyes. "Is..is he..?"

"You can relax kiddo."said Fei. "He's all right after all,but he's going to be out for awhile."  
"While you and your friends were away he was attacked by a Shadaloo hired assassin. Fei managed to stop her and well..it's a bit of a long story there."

"Oh,the sooner we get back to Hong Kong the better!"said Li. "I'm so worried about him!"

Guile then approached the two karate fighters,Ryu and Ken.

"Well,well well.."he said with fists on his hips. "We meet again at last eh?"

"Oh great,look who just showed up again."said Ken. "It's brush head."

Guile gave a slight sneer to Ken.

"Alright guys,listen up and cut the funnies. Whether you like it or not I and the military were ordered by your father to find your wild ass and bring you back at once. He's been worried about you ya know."

"Oh,yeah..."said Ken. "..it figures that dear old dad would do something like that."

"Well,at least he sent help Ken,and who better than our old beneficiary."said Ryu.

"Beneficiary?"said Guile arching an eyebrow.

"I uh..take it you all know each other."said Fei.

"Bit of a long story there as well Fei."said Ryu. "Believe it or not,Guile's the one who inspired us to travel the world and take up learning to fight other martial artists."

"Yeah..that's one way of looking at it."said Ken. "Just don't expect me to say thank you."

"You two don't owe me any thanks."said Guile. "I'm just doing my job like any good soldier would. As for your..pursuits,maybe you both conquored a world class vilian like Bison.

But you'll never beat a real man like me!"

"Oh brother!"thought Li. "Is this guy a cocky ass or what?"

"Oh man--he's asking for it."thought Fei.

Ryu and Ken turned to each other.  
"Shall we Ken?"said Ryu.

"Yeah,let's--right now!"said Ken.

Before Guile knew what was going to happen,both men thrusted forward at him and both landed a double punch thrust into Guile's very gut!  
"WHOMP!"

"OOGH!"replied Guile as he hunched forward in intense pain.

After that,both karate fighters landed another double thrust punch in his face,knocking the pompous ass soldier backwards and down on the ground.

"Whoo!"said Fei. "That looked pretty tough enough to me,didn't you think so,Chun-Li?"

"Oh yeah,that looked real helluva tough."said Li.

"Hoo boy."said the general. "Guile sure knows how to make enemies real quick."

Guile staggered back to his feet and coughed air.

"H-hey--two against one ain't fair!"he said.

"Don't you remember your own advice Guile?"said Ken. "We don't fight fair in a street fight and you know it!"

"I---errrrrrghh!"growled Guile.

But before he could attack back,the general stopped him.

"Alright soldier--CEASE AND DESIST!"he called.

Guile stopped in his tracks.

"But..but sir..!"he said.

"Don't..but sir..me,Guile."said Hawkfield. "I recall hearing rumors back at the base about you fighting and beating two young strapping lads.

Well..the way I see it..that last blow kind of made things i'd say..pretty even. And besides that..you and everyone else is pretty tired and we got all kinds of loose ends to tie up. What say we call it a day."

"Very well."said Guile as he stared hard at the group of fighters.

"I'll say this much,you both may have stopped a major threat to this world..but just you wait the next time we meet..i'm willing for a rematch any time any place."

"And we'll be waiting Guile!"said Ken.  
"Yeah,all 3 of us."said Li. "I think I remember now,I was kicking your butt pretty bad as well."

Guile blushed in embarassement and then turned back to the general and the soldiers.

"What--you were fighting him as well,Chun-Li?"said Ryu.

"Well...technically yeah."said Li. "I was under some crazy mind control and we were both fighting it out on the island and well..that's all I remember..but I think I was winning."

"Oh man,too have seen that."said Ken.

"Huh,you guys sure make friends and enemies easilly."said Fei. "I was hoping for a rematch as well Ken..but..it looks it may be out of the question at this point."

"Afraid so."said Ken.

"Well come on."said Barrac. "Let's get you all home at once,we've all had a rough night."

THE NEXT DAY..

Fei Long and Chun-Li visited Dorai in the hospital,Ryu,Ken and Darra were with them.

"Oh father.."she said. "...you mean an assassin nearly killed him?"

"Yeah."said Fei. "I caught her in the act when she tried to finish the job,but..we discovered we were being used by Shadaloo and well..we got the real culprit and he's spending time in jail right now."

"Yes,and hopefully we'll get this..Balrog to spill his guts about Shadaloo and the rest of it's workings."

"As for the assassin herself."said Fei. "She said her name was Cammy and she despised Shadaloo herself. Maybe she might've been on our side..but..she almsot killed sifu. And I swear on my honor..the next time we meet..i'll definitely take her down twice as hard!"

"Yeah,and maybe i'll give you a hand as well with her!"said Li. "No one terrorizes my family and gets away with it!"

"Whoa,keep a grip on the vengance bit guys."said Ken.

"Ken's right,the battle is over for now."said Ryu. "I have a feeling we'll cross paths with them all again sooner or later."

"Yes,and the main concern is praying that Dorai recovers from his fatal injury."said Darra. "As for Shadaloo,I swear by all our power and means that we'll hunt down and find the lot of them if it's the last thing we ever do. I'm sure Dorai wouldn't want it any other way."

"Yes,"said Li. "I know he would. And once I graduate from school and all..i'll study up and become a great detective like him."

"That sounds great,Chun-Li."said Ken. "You have your father's spunk and all..you'd do a great job yourself."

"Thanks,I know I will."said Li.

Minutes later,both Ryu and Ken along with Fei and Chun-Li were all at the airport.

"It's really a heartbreaker to go Fei."said Ryu as he shook hands with him. "You as well,Li."

"Yeah,it's been great while it lasted."said Fei. "But we all got lives to lead as well."

Ken shook hands with Fei as well.

"And one day,I promise you Ken."he said. "We'll have that rematch I promised,and we'll get in all on film for the world I swear it!"

"Sounds good Fei."said Ken. "I look forward to it greatly."

Ken then turned to Li.

She looked as if her eyes were about to water.  
"Chun-Li..."he said.

Li said nothing and simply went up and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't forget me,..ever."she said.

"Uh..you bet."said Ken blushing.

"Man,some guys get all the luck."said Ryu.

"Tell me about it."said Fei.

After that,the two fighters waved goodbye to their dear friends and then entered the terminal and got on the plane.

"COME BACK SOON---RYU AND KEN--PLEASE COME BACK SOON!"called Chun-Li.

"Yeah,what she said!"said Fei.

While back in america days later,Guile and his fellow soldiers held a funeral service for their departed comrade Charlie Nash.

"Reast in peace..old friend."said Guile as he laid Nash's dog tags down over his tombstone.

He then returned to his wife and daughter and started life anew.

END FLASHBACK.

"Wow.."thought Ryu. "..I don't know what was tougher,fighting all those warriors or parting ways with Ken and the others.

So..now what do I do? I could back to Japan to my old boss and his daughter? Well..it'd be good to see them again..but..

Nah..way too soon after all that! I've still got many more countries to visit and many more fighters to meet and learn from. My journey is just beginning!"

The boat then made it's way to jamaica,where Ryu got off and continued his journey.

There,he would learn about another fighter and the next stage of his journey would begin.

NEXT:RYU LEARNS OF A LOCAL KICKBOXING FIGHTER NAMED DEE JAY AND CHALLENGES HIM TO A ONE ON ONE FIGHT. BUT CAN RYU LEARN SOMETHING NEW FROM THIS WILD AND WACKY FIGHTER? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER--GET READY TO BURN SOME MUSCLE!


	2. Chapter 2

STREET FIGHTER II V:AFTERMATH!

CH.2

The boat Ryu was on drifted towards Montego Bay and the captain dropped Ryu off and both went on their way.

"Good thing I payed that captain for the drop-off."thought Ryu. "I'm not quite ready to head back to Japan just yet."

The japanese youth walked across the harbor and went onto the beaches,he saw many exotic sights of palm trees,local people and a saw the gorgeous sight of the Caribbean and saw Kingston town across from him.

"Okay then."he thought. "I'll head there--to Kingston."

Ryu walked through a thick underbrush and found himself walking upon the pavement and soil of the great Jamaican city.

There were the mixes of white and black of the townspeople,either at work,play,or shopping through the district.

He spotted a traffic warden directing traffic in the middle of the street and even a reggae band playing their steel drums.

"Wow--whatta place!"thought Ryu. "Ken and Chun-Li would've loved coming here.

Hmmm..I wonder what kind of fighters one could come across here?"

Ryu then spotted a local Jamaican man,a business man dressed in a blue suit carrying a briefcase.

"Uh..pardon me sir?"said Ryu.  
"Yeah,what can I do for you mon?"said the man with a thick jamaican accent.

"This might be an unusual request.."said Ryu. "But...would you happen to know where one could find local fighters around here?"

"Fighters..?"said the man. "Hmmm..well...ya could either check the local boxing gym up town north from here. I hear they got the baddest fighters in boxing,Capeoria and kickboxing there."

"Thanks,i'll be sure to do that."said Ryu as he took off uptown.

"Heh--tourists."said the man before he continued on his way.

Ryu walked through the city streets,shopping districts until he found a large rectangular building that had the words "POWWOW'S GYM." atop it in red.

"Hmmm.."thought Ryu. "..this must be the place."

Ryu then walked up to the glass and metal doors,opened them and walked inside.

There,he saw a large and vast training area with a large blue fighting ring in the middle.

Around the ring there were various fighters from the local area,all training and fighting in various styles.

Some were karate,some were boxing,and some were the art of caperoia,and even kickboxing.

"Wow!"thought Ryu. "I've come to the right place all right..but..which of these guys is the very best fighter around that I can take on?"

Just then,a large heavyset man with glasses and a beard and wearing a get up of a hawaiin shirt and shorts came up the youth.

"Can I help you mon?"said the man.

"Oh uh--hi there."said Ryu as he bowed. "I've come to Jamaica looking for fighters."

Some of the fighters training overheard Ryu's comment.

"Hey,hear that mon?"said a man in a karate gi. "He's looking for trouble ain't he?"

"Yeah,he want fight,I give'em fight yeah!"said a large and muscualar jamaican man.

"Ease up mon,ease up!"said the fat man to his patrons. "Well mon,you look to be a fighter yourself by the looks of it,came here to make yourself stronger then?"

"You bet I am."said Ryu grinning. "I've travelled across many other countries learning and fighting in various discipline styles,and when I came across here on boat..I thought maybe I could find some other fighters around here."

"Heh--well you come to the right place mon,no doubt about it."said the man.

"My names Powwow...owner of this gym and former heavyweight wrestler at your service."

"My name's Ryu..and what I want to know is...who's your best fighter around here?"

"My best..?"said Powwow. "Hmmmm.."

Powwow scratched his beard as he looked around the gym.

"I got it!"he said. "Come dis way with me."

Ryu followed the owner across through the gym floor and went to the back door.

Pow opened it and both stepped outside near a beach area.

"So..where is he?"said Ryu.

"There."said Pow pointing towards a few palm tree.

Standing in front of the trees was another Jamaican local.

He was tall,lean,muscular and was wearing a set of orange and yellow sweat pants with the word MAXIM on the sides of his pants.

The man had a flat top with flowing dreads behind his head and wore a gold chain around his neck.

He swung his arms and legs and started to do kicks and punches of all kinds.

The man then squatted downwards and jumped high into the air while doing a series of spin kicks into the air and then landed safely on his feet.

"YEAH MON--I GOT THE STUFF!"he shouted.

DEE JAY AGE 18.

"That's da mon--he's da best around these parts."said Powwow. "We all call'im Dee Jay."

"Dee Jay huh?"said Ryu. "What kind of fighting style does he do?"

"Kickboxing style mixed with a fine dash of Capeoria mon."said Pow. "He says he likes to treat his style like music,dancing to the beat of it like a dance.

But watch out mon--he strike hard and he strike fast when he getcha."

"Heh--I can strike hard and fast too."said Ryu. "Is he busy?"

"Nah,he just like to train out here in the fresh air at times."said Pow.

"YO DEE JAY--YOU GOT A VISITOR HERE!"

"Hmmm..?"said Dee Jay.

He then ran over to the two men.

Dee Jay eyed the newcomer from top to bottom.

"And who might you be,mon?"he said.

Ryu shook hands with the kickboxer.

"Hi,my name's Ryu Hoshi."he said. "I'm a travelling fighter,here to learn and fight from the very best."

"The best eh?"said DJ. "Well,you came to da right place mon! I--Dee Jay have mopped da floor with some of the world's strongest as well as around here in Kingston Town. My kickboxing style is unmatched."

"Good,that's just what I want to hear."said Ryu. "Is there a place back at the gym where I can change?"

"Uh..you wanna take him on now mon?"said Pow.

"You bet I do!"said Ryu. "I've learned some Muay Thai a few days ago..I need to learn other forms of kickboxing."

"Okay then mon."said DJ. "Let's meet back at da gym and i'll give ya a real workout--no sweat!"

Minutes later,Ryu changed into his white gi outfit and met DJ in the ring.

Ryu stepped up and jumped over the ring ropes.

"Dis is gonna look good mon."said one of the gym patrons.

"Dee Jay figting some outsider,a guy from Japan at dat."

"Yeah,he don't know what he's getting into."said another patron.

Dee Jay flexed his arms and legs and then swung his arms in an upward fashion.

Ryu did the same as he flexed his legs.

"Okay mon."said Dee Jay smiling a toothy grin. "You ready to rock?"

"I've been born ready Dee Jay."said Ryu. "Just give me your best."

"OKAY!"said Dee Jay as he thrust forward.

But before either fighter could attack,a gunshot was heard in the back of the room.

"WHAT DA HELL?"said Pow.

Standing before the crowd was a tall and muscular jamaican man with a thick wooly mask,a blue tank top and brown cargo pants with hiking boots on.

In his left hand he was clutching a rifle shotgun.

"Hey--what you doin'mon?"said Pow.

The man then aimed his rifle.

"I an'me pals here are here to take da champ--namely Dee Jay!"he said through his mask.

"What?"said Dee Jay.

"Yeah,you heard me mon."said the gunman. "We got some unfinished business with you mon."

Three more men,also wearing ski masks and weilding firearms suddenly entered through the front doors.

"ALRIGHT MATES!"said another man weilding an uzzi. "REACH FOR THE SKY!"

The rest of the patrons and fighters reluctantly did so.

Ryu shook his fists in anger.

"No,Ryu."said DJ. "Don't try nothin'funny.

If they want me--they got me."

"Dat's good mon,real good."said the lead thug. "Now..come with us if ya please."

Dee jay nodded and then exited from the ring and was about to go out with the thugs.

"You won't get away with this!"said Ryu.

"We just did mon."said the lead thug. "Now kindly back off or dis gets real ugl,dig?"

The thugs and Dee Jay went then went outside and got into a blue 98 mustang,and then took off.

Ryu then ran outside of the gym just as he saw it take off into the midst of the city traffic.

"DAMN!"said Ryu. "They got away!"

Pow placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Cool it mon."he said. "I think I know who exactly had Dee Jay hoodwinked."

"You do?"said Ryu.

"You bet,come on."said Pow.

Pow had his assistant teacher run the shop while he and Ryu ran off to his red SUV and then took off down another street.

"You see..."began Pow. "...a dude like DJ is a local prize winning fighter,and you know how it is when a fighter wins da matches--and he can sure make a helluva lot of enemies while he's at it."

"Heh,I know that feeling."said Ryu.

"Well mon,"said Pow. "a few weeks ago,DJ fought another kickboxer,a fighter originally from London England named Eddie the jackal Rawlins,former gang member turned kickboxing champ.

Thing is,when he came waltzing into the carribean and onto Kingston Town,he started challenging and taking out many of our famed fighters...that is until DJ stepped up to the plate and..."

"Let me guess,DJ floored him right?"said Ryu.

"You bet he did mon."said Pow. HAHA--wiped da floor with his ass to speak.

But last time I heard..after getting beat..Eddie limped back to London town and well..maybe bring out some of his friends"

"And if they were from where I think they were."said Ryu. "Looks like DJ's in for some serious trouble..if we don't find where they are and fast!"

"Couldn't agree more mon!"said Pow wow. "But don't sweat it,I think I may know where they have headed."

NEXT:RYU AND POWWOW FIND THE SECRET HIDEOUT OF EDDIE THE JACKAL AND HIS GANG,THERE THEY MUST RESCUE DEE JAY BEFORE HIS GOOSE IS COOKED! AND ONCE THAT'S DONE..RYU AND DEE JAY GET PREPARE FOR THEIR BOUT! SEE IT HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!


	3. Chapter 3

STREET FIGHTER II V:AFTERMATH!

CH.3

Powwow and Ryu drove through the crowded streets of Kingston Town,their aim was to find and rescue Dee Jay from what appeared to be evil and malicious clutches.

"So..where do you think these guys have taken Dee Jay,Pow?"said Ryu.

"Just a hunch mon,really."said the manager. "But..you never know right?"

The van drove down through the back streets and found itself on the outskirts of the city,there they found a few old and abandoned warehouses.

"Ah,I see what you mean."said Ryu. "The old and seedy areas of the city,where all the riffraff meet."

"You got it mon."said Pow. "See..even DJ himself got into a few tussles with some bad company around here a year or so ago,I figured they come from these parts.

So..hopefully we'll find them in one of those old buildings."

"I sure hope so."said Ryu. "I'd hate to see anything happen to him before our match even got to start."

The van then stopped in front of the largest and dirtiest of the warehouses.

"Another hunch huh?"said Ryu.

"Maybe."said Pow. "Alright,here's the plan,I stake it out front,you stake it out around back,got it?"

"Got it."said Ryu.  
"Good."said Pow. "Let's go."

The two men exited from the van and both snuck around parts of the warehouse.

When Ryu sneaked past through the barb wire and a couple of attack dogs,he suddenly heard--people talking.

"Ah-ha--I think I may have found something."he thought as he crept towards an open window and then looked through it.

Sure enough,there was Dee Jay tied up to a chair and there were the same 4 thugs who kidnapped him earlier.

Standing before him was the man in charge of the napping.

He was tall,well muscled,had on a pair of red sweats,matching tank top,white sneakers and had a long mane of black dreads down his back from his head.

"Hmmm..that must be Eddie the Jackal."thought Ryu.

"Alright DJ."said Eddie in an english accent. "I'm gonna give you this one chance to settle this here match once and for all..have a rematch with me..and i'll be sure my mates don't go pokin'round your little gym there ever again."

DJ snickered.

"A rematch,with you again mon?"he said. "I beat you easy before and I could probably do it again,you're just waistin'your time."

Eddie sneered and then landed a hard punch onto Dee Jay's left cheek.

"WHAMM!"

"Ouch!"thought Ryu. "I felt that from here."

"You arrogant little bastard!"said Eddie. "No one beats or refuses the Jackal..not the mighty brawler from East of London!"

"And your point is what mon?"said DJ. "That you gonna be the king of Kingston?"  
"The world mate."said Eddie. "King of the world in the fighting business. And since you eh--have refused my most gracious offer..you've left me no choice.

Boys...whack this bloke and hard!"

Suddenly,Powwow came barging in and crashing through the old remiants of the doors.

"OH,NO YA DON'T MON!"he shouted. "YOU ASSHOLES PREPARE FOR A GOOD SPANKING I TELL YA!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"said Eddie.

"It's that fat ass manager of his!"said one of the gunmen.

"Then what are ya waiting for,bloody bank holiday?"said Eddie. "Get a gun and waste him!"

"Right,right!"said the man as he went for the guns.

But before he could grab one at the desk,they laid on.

"YAAAAH!"cried Ryu as he jumped and landed on the table desk,and then kicked the firearms away.

"HEY--WHAT YOU THINK YA--?"said the thug.

Ryu answered with a kick to his face.

"Attaboy Ryu!"said Pow. "We pulled da fangs,and it makes it easier to fight'em!"

Pow then lunged at the tallest thug and plowed into with a shoulder ram.

Ryu landed a hard thrust kick into the 3rd thug,and Pow tripped the last thug as he atttempted to make a break for it,and then landed a drop fist onto his head.

Ryu then ripped apart the ropes that Dee Jay was in.

"Thanks mon,that's one I owe ya."he said.

"That's good,but what do we do about..him?"said Ryu.

Eddie the Jackal stood across from his 3 enemies.

"You dirty bastard lot--all of ya!"he said as he clutched his fists.

"That's it..i'm gonna take ya all out starting now!"

Ryu took up a fight stance.

"If you insist,dread head."he said. "You've just done and disrupted a good fight match earlier ya know."

"Hold it mon."said Ryu. "Allow me to disable and put away this ruffian punk. It's the least I can do."

"Well I uh..."said Ryu.

"Let him do it mon."said Pow. "The Dee Jay doesn't like to get out of practice."

"Okay then."said Ryu. "But if it get too ugly or anything.."

"Don't sweat it mon."said the kickboxer as he cracked his knuckles. "This'll be over in a wink."

"Huh,I wouldn't get too cocky if was you Dee Jay."said Eddie as he cracked his knuckles and then ripped off his tank top,revealling his buffed muscles and scars across his chest.

"Man,he looks pretty tough there."said Ryu.

"Don't worry Ryu."said Pow. "Dee Jay's mopped da floor with the best of 'em since he started fightin'in the ring."

"I hope so."said Ryu.

Eddie made the first move as he thrusted forward at Dee Jay and swung a spin kick at him.

DJ simply ducked it and then unleashed a fast and hard barrage of punches into his chest.

"WHAKWHAKWHAKWHAK!"

Eddie was hit quite hard in the gut by the punch and was sent backwards across the floor.

"Heh-heh!"said DJ grinning as always. "You still too slow there Eddie boy."

"Oh yeah?"said Eddie. "Well,you ain't seen nuthin yet matey!"

The brit then ran and jumped high into the air,then did a front forward flip,allowing him to land directly behind his enemy.

"Oh no!"said Ryu.

Edddie then rushed at DJ and then unleashed a series of thrust kicks at him.

DJ simply ducked and blocked them off and then unleashed his own kick.

He did his Calypso Kick and slammed a series of upward kicks at Ed,hitting him severely in the chin with them.

Eddie was hit so hard that he staggered in a wobbly fashion,ready to fall over.

"Sorry mon--it over,and you goin'out into that good night!"said DJ as he attacked again.

DJ did his Double Dread Kick and slammed Eddie with a pair of high kicks,and the second one sent him falling to the floor with a sickening smack.

He was down,DJ had won.

"WOW!"said Ryu. "That was freakin'amazing!"

"Yeah see,I told ya he da man."said Pow. "Dee Jay da best fighter in all of Jamaica."

"Hmmm.."thought Ryu. "..we'll just see about that."

Minutes later,after Eddie and his hoods are dropped off at the local police HQ,Ryu and the others headed back to the gym where both Ryu and DJ would finish what they started.

"Okay mon."said DJ. "I apprecaite ya coming thru for me against Eddie boy,but don't expect me to go on easy just like that."

"That's okay man."said Ryu grinning. "I wouldn't have it any other way,I want to learn from the best about fighting,so give me everything you got."

"YOU GOT IT!"said DJ. "YEAAAHH!"

The Jamaican made the first move as he rushed at Ryu and did his Double Kick again at him.

Ryu dodged it and then came in at DJ with a punch to his side.

DJ shrugged it off and then swung around with a spinning elbow to the side of Ryu's head.

"ERRK!"cried Ryu as he jumped away.

"Man,he's fast and resiliant."he thought. "This is gonna be a lot tougher than I thought."

Ryu then jumped at DJ and did a hurricane Spin Kick,but the kickboxer simply slid under it.

"Wha--?"said Ryu as he landed on his feet.

DJ then saw an opening and then came at him with a kick to the chest and then a blow to the face with a thrust punch.

Ryu staggered backwards and then whipped blood from his nose.

"Give up yet mon?"said DJ,his grin never leaving his face.

"You gotta be kidding!"said Ryu.

"Man!"he then thought. "His kickboxing techniques aren't like anything i've ever seen.

Hmmm..waitaminute,kickboxing..Muay Thai. I did learn some things from fighting Sagat back at that prison awhile back.

Elbows and knees..yeah..that might work."

Dee Jay jumped at Ryu again,and this time did a Roundhouse kick,but just as he did it,Ryu ducked it and then came up at him with a knee to his gut.

"WHUMP!"

"Ugghh!"replied DJ as he was taken aback by the blow.

Ryu then followed it through with an elbow to his chest and then finished it off with a roundhouse to his face.

Dee Jay nearly fell over from the attack,but managed to keep on his feet.

"That--that was...some Muay Thai you just nailed me with mon..!"he said between puffs of air.

"Yeah,ever heard of a great fighter named Sagat?"said Ryu. "I just learned from that while fighting him once."

DJ grinned again.  
"Oh yeah,him I heard of,I even planned on fighting him once..but..he got sent to jail for some things he did."

"Well...no worries."said Ryu. "It just so happens that he was framed for that,and some friends I had in Interpol cleared him for that."

"Really now?"said DJ. "Hmmm..maybe I can look into that sometime. But anyways,you did some good stuff there so far..but you're gonna learn that the Southern Comet..that's me...is the best there is!"

Dee Jay then ran and jumped at Ryu and then unleashed a flying kick,straight at him.

Ryu managed to duck it just in time and then let loose a rising uppercut,right into DJ's face!

"KRAAAKK!"

Dee Jay crashed to the floor,while Ryu sat down on one knee,trying to catch his breath.

Pow went over the fallen fighter and checked on him.

"You--you did it mon."he said. "You just beat the champ."

Everyone in the room was speechless,but one of them,a young fighter in a white gi started clapping,as did the rest in a few seconds time.

"Yeah,he da new champ of Jamaica!"said one the patrons.

"YEAH--GO RYU!"said another.

"RYU!"said another.

Ryu got up and simply bowed to the crowd.

Dee Jay meanwhile,got up,caught his breath and then approached him.

"Well..?"said Ryu.

DJ simply grinned and then bowed to his opponent.

"You beat me pretty good there mon."he said. "You're gonna be well known around the world when you're through."

"Heh--I guess so."said Ryu blushing. "But remember,you're still the champ around here no matter what."

"That's right."said DJ. "But just you wait,i'm gonna train twice as hard as I ever did,and the next we meet--there'll be twice as many kicks than you're gonna remember,just be ready!"

"I will,and I look forward to it."said Ryu.

Ryu then got changed back to his street clothes and was about to leave.

"Hey,by the way,Ryu."said DJ. "You said you're travelling the world to fight and learn from other fighters?"

"That's right."said Ryu. "I got a good kickboxing experience here thanks to you,but..i'm not sure where else to find an even stronger challenge."

"Hmmm.."said DJ. "...I think I might just have what you're looking for. Over in Brazil..there's rumors of this..creature going about..terrorizing villagers and even fighters."

"A..creature?"said Ryu. "What kind?"

"Well..."said DJ. "..details are pretty sketchy,a lot of eyewitnesses here and there tell it all differently,but they say it's a pretty strong sort of man-beast,so I suggest you go there if you want a challenge."

Ryu nodded. "Than Brazil is where i'm going."

The karate fighter then bid farewell to his new friend and ally and then went off to the local airport for more travels and adventures.

NEXT IN CH.4:RYU TRAVELS TO BRAZIL AND INVESTIGATES THE RAIN FORESTS IN HOPES OF FINDING THIS LEGENDARY MAN BEAST KNOWN AS BLANKA! CAN RYU FIND HIM,AS WELL AS BEAT THIS SAVAGE MONSTER? FIND OUT IN CH.4! GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!


	4. Chapter 4

STREET FIGHTER II V:AFTERMATH!

CH.4.

Ryu arrives by plane at his next destination Brazil.

"Alright!"thought Ryu as he walked through the latest airport terminal. "I've made it to my latest arrival."

Once outside he found a vast and sprawling city before him,the city of Rio de Janerio.

"This place looks to be even more exotic than jamica was."he thought. "I can't wait to see what kind of fighters they got..as well as this..beast Dee Jay told me about."

Ryu hailed a cab and he was driven through the downtown area.

"So what'll it be senior?"said a dark skinned man with shades. "Where you wanna go exactly for the fun since you be a tourist."

"Heh,you pegged me good there mister."said Ryu. "Well,it's mostly a kind of pleasure."

"Yeah?"said the driver. "And where that be senior?"

"Well..to be honest..I want to head out to the local rain forests and jungles there."said Ryu.

"Oh,a kind of environmentalist type are ya?"said the driver.

"No,not at all."said Ryu. "You see,i'm a fighter..and..i'm here searching for a sort of..man-beast that's rumored to be here."

The Driver slammed on the brakes,causing Ryu to slam face first in the back of the front seat.

"Ughhh--what the hell..?"he said.

The driver turned around took off his shades and gave Ryu a suddenly shocked look.

"You saying right dude?"he said. "You say you searching for..the beast of Brazil? The beast known as..Blanka?"

"B-Blanka?"said Ryu rubbing his forehead. "Yeah--that's what i'm here for..what do you know of it?"

The driver looked out his window for a nearby alley and then drove into it.

"Out man--out."he said.

"O-okay.."said Ryu as he did so.

"Okay man."he said. "First off,I hope you got a good enough tip amount to hand over if you really wanna do this."

Uh well I uh.."said Ryu as he looked through his duffle bag.

Sure enough,there was clearly a thousand dollars in cash that Ken insisted that Ryu took on the way back.

"Yeah,I got cash and more than enough."he said. "I take it that this ride and info is gonna cost me huh?"

"Well,it depends on how far I take you on both..the ride and the tale to tell ya."he said. "Just ask yourself,you ready to know something..frightening?"

"Hey,i'm not afraid of nothing!"said Ryu. "Just gimme what you know,and you can name your price."

The man grinned. "Okay,but remember..this meeting is off the record,as far as we're concerned,it never happened. You don't tell no one else what I tell ya..dig?"

"Yeah."said Ryu.

"Okay then."said the driver. "Listen closley,I am only gonna tell ya this once and only once.

Years ago..many years ago..there was..a search team of mercanaries..hired to find..a missing person. But..when they got there..they only found..a shitload of trouble.

Out from the shadows..a..thing..a creature of some kind..attacked them. Tore into them like they were paper. Too fast for the eyes to see,too strong for them to fight it..only one of the mercs made it out with the skin on his ass.

After that,several local lawmen and poachers tried to find and subdue it,but they got the same treatment,they never came back alive.

Soon after,the local villages were getting raided by this same..beast..took their game meats they got and frightened the villagers,some were even killed by it.

Now..now they got no one living around those parts near the forest cause of the man beast they call Blanka."

"Why..is it called Blanka?"said Ryu.

"They say as they heard the monster roar..it roar out the name it says..it goes..BLANKKAAA! Other than that,no one knows."

Ryu gulped.

"So..I ask you again mi amigo."said the driver. "You really wanna see this through?"

Ryu worked back up his nerve,remembering all the other experiences he went through.

"Yeah,I am more then ready to take this..Blanka on."he said.

"Hmmm..you either brave or mucho foolish."said the driver. "But I am none to judge. So..come I take you there."

"Right."said Ryu.

The cab then drove through the city streets,there Ryu saw many other sights like the statue of Christ the redeemer.

An hour later,they were on the outskirts of the city and were near the amazon.

"Okay amigo."said the driver. "That'd be 300 bucks total..for the ride and of course the info.."

"Sure thing,here ya go."said Ryu as he payed him.

"Good luck,you gonna need it..and uh..nice knowing ya."said the driver as he turned around and took off in rush.

"Woo."said Ryu looking dumbfounded.  
"Dear god please be with that man."said the driver as he looked at the cross hanging from the rear view mirror.

"He may be fighting the devil himself."

"Hmmm.."thought Ryu. "Nothing to do but go in and see what's the haps."

The japanese fighter started to walk up through a dirt pathway and entered through the thick green underbrush and insect infested trees.

Ryu swatted off a mosquito off the back of his neck.

"Man!"he said. "Not even Ken himself would go through here. Of course,it's not the first time I went through a jungle,we did cover India with Dhalsim and that Shadaloo lair in that other rain forest."

Ryu started to wander through the grassy paths,ready for anything to attack.

Suddenly,he heard something..gunfire.

"BLAM-BLAMM!"

"What the--?"said Ryu as he froze in his tracks.

A single figure came running through the grassy bushes,he was a slim young man with long brown hair and was dressed in camoflauge hunting gear and was weilding a single pistol.

He was running for his life.

"AAAAHH--GET AWAY--GET AWAY!"he cried.

Something then came running through the grass as well,but went too fast for Ryu to see.

"Uh..I think I just found what I was looking for."he thought and then ran off after what was going on.

The youth then fell forwards and into a puddle of mud,just as the..thing was about to close in for the kill.

"Uhh--uhhh..STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME,YOU HEAR?"he shouted.

The creature closed in for the kill,but just before it could draw blood,Ryu came in and kicked it in the back,knocking it a few feet forward.

"Alright,leave that guy be!"he said. "You wanna fight,you fight with me!"

The creature turned,it was hunched over and wore a strange get up of a dark brown cloak of some kind,wore a loincloth of green leaves and had on a strange wooden mask with eye slits and a crooked slit for a mouth.

"Whoa--"said Ryu. "looks like this is it."

The creature growled and then lunged at Ryu,but he simply sidestepped and then brought down a hard chop to the back of it's head,causing it to fall to the ground.

"Huh,not much right now I suppose."said Ryu.

While that was happening,the same hunter who Ryu saved simply ran off into the darkness.

"Uh---hey,you're welcome..jack ass!"said Ryu in a disgusted tone.

But as Ryu turned back to the creature,he found that it was gone,it's cloak and mask were both on the ground.

"Wha--what-where?"said Ryu looking around.

He then saw the same monster came jumping down at him from the shadows,diving in for the kill!

"YOW!"thought Ryu.

TO BE CONTINUED..!


	5. Chapter 5

STREET FIGHTER II V AFTERMATH

CH.5

Ryu stared into the face of sheer savagery as the man beast leapt wildly at him from the trees.

"YAAAH!"cried Ryu as he ducked and the creature landed safely on it's feet.

Now that it was out in the open,Ryu swung around to get a better look at the monster.

It was short in stature,but muscular and feral like,it had jade green skin from head to toe white yellow eyes,a wild mane of long orange hair upon it's head and matching chest hair.

It's fangs were as long as kitchen knives as were it's talons.

It was indeed a ferocious sight to behold.

BLANKA AGE ?

"Well...at least I found the man beast they call Blanka."thought Ryu. "The question is now what?"

Blanka growled angrilly at Ryu and then,lunged at him again.

Ryu managed to jump and then leap right over the man beast.

"Alright then!"said Ryu. "If it's a fight you want,a fight you get pal!"

Ryu got into his fight stance and was ready for anything the monster was going to throw at him.

"COME ON!"said Ryu.

Blanka sneered and then lunged at Ryu again,this time he unleashed a suprising new attack.

The beast launched his body into a rollerball position and flew straight at him.

"WHAT TH--?"said Ryu.

Ryu barely managed to dodge in time from the roller attack,but before he knew it,Blanka bounced off a nearby tree and then launched back the other way,literally hitting Ryu in the back quite hard!

"UNNGH!"

Ryu fell down to the ground,but managed to jump back to his feet and then waited for Blanka to make his next move.

Blanka landed back on his feet and was about to attack again,but before he could,Ryu made his move as he jumped at Blanka and did his super whirlwind kick,and hit the monster in the face several times by the kick.

"Yeah,beat that!"said Ryu.

But just as he swung his last kick,Blanka ducked it and then did something quite suprising.

"RRRRAAAAAAGHH!"it roared and unleashed a sudden blast of electric energy.

"CRACKLE-ZZZZT"

"AARRRGH!" cried Ryu as he was severly jolted by the blast of energy.

Once Ryu was stunned,Blanka lashed out with one his claws and scratched Ryu across the chest severely.

"AAAAH!"

Ryu fell to the ground,clutching his now bleeding chest in pain.

Blanka stood over him,ready to move in for the kill.

"No--stop!"said Ryu. "I'm not your enemy,like the others--I only wanted to fight you.."

Blanka said nothing,instead he simply raised both of his taloned hands and was about to bring down some severe punishment.

"NO!"said Ryu.

Suddenly,a gunshot went off nearby and a group of men armed with guns ran towards the two fighters.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YA BASTARD!"said a lead hunter with a beard.

Blanka then ran off.

"STOP'IM!"said another of the hunters. "He's getting away!"

"Can't do that now mates."said the leader. "We got us an injured tourist here.

Two of the hunters helped Ryu up.

"Ya alright mate?"said the leader.

"Uuughhhh...not--not really.."said Ryu.

The leader removed Ryu's hand,revealling a blood drenched gash across his chest.

He whistled. "Ooh..that blighter took a real deep cut into ya mate. Ya better come with us."

"Well..all right."said Ryu.

Minutes later,Ryu laid in a cot in a tent,his wounds were cleaned and bandaged.

The leader,a man with brown curly hair and a beard,the same man who lead the hunting party then entered the tent sat down in his folding chair across from him.

Ryu awoke and sat right up.

"Well now."said the leader. "How are ya feeling now mate?"

"Better..thanks."said Ryu. "Who are you guys anyways?"

"The name's Duke Dylon."said the man. "Me an'me mates came all the way from Australia to personally bag the same monster that been terrorisin'the forests and parts of Brazil."

Ryu shook hands with Duke. "My name's Ryu Hoshi,of Japan. I thank you and your men for saving me."

"No problem mate."said Duke. "But,if you'll pardon my curiosity,just what was a tourist like yourself doing out in these parts? I thought tourism was banned momentarilly."

"Well,i'm not a tourist really."said Ryu. "I'm a fighter."

"A fighter are ya?"said Duke. "What,so ya was fightin'the beast himself?"

"Oh yeah!"said Ryu. "Long story short,a jamaican fighter told me about this beast in brazil,so I came here to find and see how good a match I could get out of something other than a human fighter."

"Cor,yer a daft one here aren't ya?"said Duke.

"Wha?"said Ryu.

"Look mate,you seem a brave one I admit,and yeah i've seen some pretty determined fighters duke it out in street fights in me home town of sydney,but you just don't understand what this Blanka beast is capable of."

"Hmmm..sounds like you know quite a bit about it more than I do."said Ryu.

"You bet I do matey."said Duke as he pulled out a whiskey flask from his jacket and took a swig from it.

"Listen closely,from what I tell you is true,many years ago a plane heading out from the UK was flying over a jungle exactly like this one,and it crashed right into a batch of toxic waste!

The crash resulted in an explosion,no one survived except for one lone occupant was transformed in that mixture of toxics and fire.

Years later,attacks from various jungles and forests began pouring in,attacks and sightings of a strange green skinned monster,exactly like the same one you fought.  
"I see.."said Ryu. "..but why does it go by the name..Blanka?"  
"That..of course is a mystery,not unlike the true identity of the creature himself."said Duke. "But..I figure that this Blanka is the same occupant from the plane that crashed years ago."

"Hmmmm..you think there's a connection?"said Ryu.

"Could be,could not be."said Duke. "But what I do know is this,we've been hired by our own government to hunt down and find this Blanka and put a solid lock on him--permanently!"

"You mean..kill him?"said Ryu.

"Hmmm...well...if we have to."said Duke. "If worse ever gets to worse."

"Now hold on here,Duke."said Ryu. "I apprecaite you and your team saving my hide,but it doesn't have to come to that really.

Ferocious as this Blanka may be,I sense the spirit of a true fighter in him,he might just be misguided by the upbringing he brought on himself through living in the jungle. If there is just an innocent person in there,i'll take it upon myself to bring him in."

"Well now..."said Duke. "...i'm not so sure about that matey. You did get awfully subdued there by him earlier."

"He was..kind of lucky."said Ryu. "But i've travelled through many thick and thin countries and fought with many skilled fighters in the past few months,I know I can take him the next time. We just need to set up a plan of capture.

I mean come on Duke,have any of your methods worked so far since you got here?"

"Heh,now that you mention it we've had..zero luck and zero success since we got here a few days ago."said Duke. "That bloody Blanka's faster and more agile than we were led to believe,and to top it all off he killed 2 of my best men and one..Johnny you met there was nearly killed by him. He scared him so bad..heh-heh-he crapped his trousers!"

"Uh..yeah.."said Ryu.

"Alright mate,we'll try it your way for just this one night. We track him down,you challenge and hopefully subdue him."said Duke.

"Yes,you won't regret it,Duke!"said Ryu.

"No,but you might matey."said Duke. "You either bravest or stupidest fella I ever met and that's something,HAHA!"

"Oh boy.."muttered Ryu.

Minutes later,Ryu,Duke and the rest of the hunting party tracked Blanka down and found him in a cave north of the jungles.

"We've tracked his scent and footprints to this cave."

Ryu was now dressed in his white karate gi as well this time.

"Bringing ya fight pj's as well are ya,Ryu?"said Duke.  
"I feel more ready as a warrior when I wear my gi."said Ryu. "This time i'm more than ready for him."

"Maybe and maybe not."said Duke. "Hang on a minute,I just might have the thing ya need for this."

Duke reached into his utility belt and brought out a pair of black rubbery gloves.

"Here put these on."he said.

Ryu did so.

"Ya might recall that Blanka used a form of electricity shock on ya when ya fought'im."said Duke. "Those are specially designed rubber gloves that can help absorb the impact of his power. Other than that,ya may very well be on your own."

"Thanks."said Ryu grinning. "Now,just stand back,i'll take it from here."

"Good luck mate."said one of the hunters.

"I have a feeling i'm gonna need it."said Ryu.

"Oh yeah,and a bloody lot of praying as well,oh and here's a torch as well."said Duke. "And rememeber,ya got five minutes to try an'stop'im. After that,we lot are moving in."

"Right."said Ryu as he took the flashlight and began to take off.

The karate fighter then began to climb down the rock formations and quietly snuck into the cave.

After he carefully crept through the cave and shined the light all the while,he found some remaints of a few dead animals,and heard a hard chomping noise.

"Hmm..I guess he's here."he thought.

Ryu made his way through the cave tunnel and found someone hunched over and chewing on something.

"Blanka..?"said Ryu.

The chomping stopped and the hunched form turned around.

Sure enough,it was him yet again.

It was Blanka,and this time he was pretty pissed about having someone interrupt his meal time.

"Take it easy,i'm not here to harm you."said Ryu.

Blanka started to growl ferociously and then he jumped up and ran at Ryu.

"That's right,do it the hard way green jeans."said Ryu.

Ryu simply then sidestepped and then brought down a hard chop to the back of Blanka's neck.

"UUNF!"went the beast as he crashed to the cave floor.

"I'd better take this out into the open!"thought Ryu as he ran off. "That way I can get him there for sure!"

Blanka got back up,shook his head and then took off after his intended victim.

Ryu then made it out into the open and then threw the flashlight down and then got into his fight stance.

This time,he was ready.

Blanka then appeared out of the cave and saw Ryu,his eyes were blood red this time and his fangs dripped with blood and drool.

"Come on!"said Ryu. "I'm ready for you!"

Blanka then leapt at Ryu and did his rollerball attack.

"That's it."said Ryu. "Get predictable--and--"

Just as Blanka got close enough,Ryu lunged a single fist and knocked the man-beast out of the air,causing him to crash on his back.

"WHUMP!"

"Okay,now we're cookin'!"said Ryu. "Get up gruesome,I got some more for ya!"

Blanka growled in rage and then jumped back to his feet.

"RRRAAAAGHH!"he cried as he lunged at Ryu again.

He swung his taloned hands at Ryu,but he simply dodged and swatted them away.

After the last swipe,Ryu moved in and decked the monster with a rising Shoryuken punch.

"KRAKK!"

Blanka fell backwards and landed on his rump again.

His eyes then went to sudden suprise,he never fought anyone so strong before.

"Get up!"said Ryu. "We're going to end this now!"

Blanka's eyes then went mad again and this time he went for another attack.

He then ran away and then ran up the side of the cave and then grabbed onto the cave's stalagmites.

"Uh-oh.."said Ryu. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

The rock formations and stalagmites then began to crumble and fall to the ground where Ryu stood.

The japanese then dove for cover as the large and sharp pieces of rock fell to the earth.

After that,Blanka jumped back downward at Ryu and dove for the kill.

But just as he did so,Ryu jumped away,causing Blanka to land right on his face.

"KRAKK!"

"Beat that!"said Ryu.

Blanka got back up,he began to felt groggy,but quickly shook it off,and was even more p.o'd then before.

"Surrender,Blanka!"said Ryu. "I'm with some friends who want to help you. You can't go on terrorizing the amazon this way--it has to stop."

Blanka just simply growled and then unleashed his powerful lightning attack again and then jumped right at Ryu.

"Here we go!"said Ryu.

Once Blanka got right in front of him,Ryu swung one of his fists,still wearing the special gloves and hit Blanka right in the side of his face,then he swung another fist,hitting him in the other side of his face.

Blanka's power and stamina were about to go out,and Ryu simply finished it off with a spin kick to the head,knocking him out.

"WHAKK!"

Blanka went down,and he was out cold.

Ryu had won once again.

"WOW!"said Duke,where he and his men saw the whole thing unfold.

"Everything he said he was true,the guy's a regular brawler!"

"Yeah,he just did the blighter in!"said one of the hunters.

The hunting party then raced down the hillside and joined Ryu in his victory.

Duke slapped Ryu on the back.

"HAHA--you kicked his bloody arse to the moon you did!"he said. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Uh..thanks,but I don't drink."said Ryu. "But before we take him back to the site,we should check him over..I think there may be something wrong with him."

"You mean aside from his savage instincts?"said Duke.

"That,and the fact that he looked pretty delirous and scared to me."said Ryu.

"Well..he's been through a lot i'm sure."said Duke. "Henry,get the medical kit open,we'd better give here a good physical."

"Right boss."said Henry.

Ryu and Duke took a look at the limbs of Blanka's green skinned body.

Suddenly,Ryu spotted something embeded in Blanka's neck,it was a piece of metal.

"Duke,look here."he said.

Duke shone his light over it.

"Well i'll be!"he said. "It must be shrapnel or something. The poor bloke's been in some kind of real pain all this time and never knew it.

It might've been from the plane crash or something all those years ago.

Alright mates,tie the sucker down,we're gonna perform some..major surgery here!"

Minutes later,Blanka's limsb were tied together,and Duke was using a scalpel and some other tools to get the shrapnel out of Blanka's neck.

It wasn't easy,but after careful precision cutting,they managed to remove it and bandage the back of his neck.

"You did it!"said Ryu.

"We all did it mate."said Duke. "Thanks to your handy street fighting we'd never be able to bag him.

Now,let's take him back to the rest site."

Minutes later,Blanka awoke,he found Ryu,Duke and the rest of the party standing around him.

"Uh..rahhh!"said Blanka as he jumped out of the cot.

"Ere,steady mate,steady!"said Duke. "You're still groggy from the beating you took,we managed to rid you of your little pain there. The metal is gone."

Blanka felt the back of his neck,there was no longer any pain there.

"Mmmm.."he replied and nodded.

Blanka stood face to face with Ryu.

Ryu simply then extended his hand and Blanka took it,a truce and maybe a form of frienship was formed.

Minutes later,Blanka,Duke and the rest of the hunting party boarded a boat at a nearby village.

Ryu was there to see them off.

"Well Ryu."said Duke as he shook his hand.

"It was a great time it was seeing you in action. You sure you don't want to come back with us to Melbourne?"

"Thanks but no,Duke."said Ryu. "Even though I haven't been to Australia yet,there are other countries I need to check out and find other fighters to learn from. Thanks to Blanka however,I managed to find a decent enough challenge,and learned to face fighters other than a human nature."

"Heh,you got that right."said Duke. "Well,if you ever do come to Aussie,look me up,i'll show ya the sights and what fighters we got there. Till then..g'bye and take care!"

"You as well,Duke,goodbye."said Ryu as he waved farewell to his new friends.

Ryu then made his way back to the highway and caught a cab back to the city.

While he was back in Rio,he saw over at a local park,he saw many people gathered around a fighting ring.

"ALRIGHT--a fighting ring,just what I wanted to find!"he said as he ran towards the ring.

Ryu made his way to the ring and found an actual fight going on.

It was a fight between two grapplers fighting it out in the ring.

One was a large and muscular wrestler wearing orange and yellow spandex and was wrestling it out with a large and much taller fighter of some kind.

The wrestler in spandex swung a fist at the tall man,but the tall grappler simply dodged it and then brought a single chop to the back of his neck.

"Oo--he got'im!"said a patron in the crowd.

The wrestler was dazed,and it gave the tall man a moment to grab ahold of him,then lifted him up in the air with his massive hands.

After a few seconds,he brought him down on the ring floor--HARD!

"WHUMP!"

The entire ring shook from the impact.

"YEAH--HE WON AGAIN!"said one of the patrons.

Ryu was in awe of the strength and size of the fighter,he then took a closer look at him.

He was of native american heritage,had long dark brown hair,and wore a blue and grey set of pants,headband,brown boots and had bandage wrappings around his wrists and wore white war paint on his face.

His face wore a seriously hard visage.

Who was this newest fighter Ryu was soon to face?

NEXT:RYU FIGHTS THE WRESTLER KNOWN AS IN A ONE ON ONE FIGHT IN THE IN THE BACKGROUND OLD AND NEW EVILS LURK IN THE BACKGROUNDS THAT RYU WILL HAVE TO FACE IN HIS FUTURE TRAVELS!


	6. Chapter 6

STREET FIGHTER II V:AFTERMATH!

CH.6

Ryu gazed at the massive warrior that stood atop the fight ring.

Ryu tapped the shoulder of one the locals,a young man with long dark hair.

"Yeah..?"he said.

"Just who is that man,he looks pretty powerful."said Ryu.

"He's called Thunderhawk."said the man. " for short. He comes from North America,but was raised in Mexico since a child.

He's a grappling street fighter and is currently on a world tour to find the strongest fighters to further test his grappling skills for greater challenges and tournaments."

"Hmmm.."said Ryu. "Sounds like someone I can really relate to."

Without another thought,he then went off to change into his white gi again.

meanwhile flexed his muscles and posed.

Age 20.

"YES!"he shouted. "Is there no one here that can take me on in this ring? No one here from this country that's man enough to fight me?"

"I'll take that challenge!"said a voice from across the crowd.

The crowds turned to see a lone man in a white karate gi.

It was Ryu,ready for battle once again.

"Whoa-!"said the same man who informed Ryu. "A real japanese karate fighter--haven't seen one around here in a while."

"Oh,so you think you can take me on do you?"said Hawk.

"Yeah--I can!"said Ryu.

He then ran across the grass and then leapt into the ring,and landed on his feet.

"Come on!"he said.

The referee looked at Hawk and then the grappler nodded.

"Okay kid."he said. "All you gotta do is take on here and beat him in a one on one match,if you win,you win 500 bucks..but if you lose,well nice knowing you."

"Piece of cake."said Ryu. "I just took on some local challenges here and more..i'll take him on just the same."

Hawk snorted in respone.

"So sure are you?"he said. "Well,let's just see how good you really are!"

The two fighters took up their stances.

"It's been awhile since I fought someone in the ring,not since fighting those creeps and that Damnd guy back at Kowloon palace in Hong Kong a month or so ago."thought Ryu.

"I'd better be on my toes here,no telling what kind of moves this guy has!"

The referee gave the signal and the match began.

Ryu made the first move as he ran and took a spin kick at Hawk,but his opponent simply ducked and then jumped upwards at Ryu.

"Wha--UNNGH!"replied Ryu as he was hit backwards by a flying upward headbutt to his chest.

Ryu staggered backwards across the mat,but kept on his feet.

Hawk smiled and then jumped into the air.

"What th--?"said Ryu in suprise.

Once Hawk was up in the air,he positioned his body into a dive form and then sailed downwards at his opponent.

"YAAAHH!"said Ryu as he quickly blocked off the flying head dive with both arms up.

He skidded across the ring and ran into the ropes.

Hawk landed on his feet and then took a run at Ryu.

Ryu did the same,but before he could land a punch,Hawk thrust both of his hands in a chop motion,hitting him in the shoulders quite hard.

"Unnf!"replied Ryu in pain.

Then,Hawk thrust out another chop and landed it twice as hard on Ryu's collarbone,knocking him down.

"HA!"said Hawk. "Typically pathetic,just like all the others wimp asses I fought here!"

"Aw man!"said a man in the audience. "And he looked like he had some real potential."

Hawk then picked up Ryu by the top of his gu tunic and was about to toss him out of the ring.

"Nice try bud."he said. "But you've just learned that no one messes with the mighty Thunderhawk and wins."

Suddenly,Ryu's eyes snapped open.

"Uh--?"said Hawk.

"Oh yeah?"said Ryu. "Well,i'm about to defy those words,chief!"

Ryu thrust his left leg forward and landed a drop axe kick on Hawk's head,causing the indian to drop Ryu back to the floor.

"HAHA!"said Ryu as he leapt forward and then threw a few hard punches into Hawk's abdomen and chest,and then finished it off with a jump kick into his face!

"UUGGGH!"replied Hawk as he fell backwards,but managed to keep on his feet.

He rubbed at his face and looked Ryu straight in the eyes,and he looked pretty pissed.

But...to everyone's suprise,he just laughed.

"Eh--?"said Ryu."And what's so funny,cheif?"

"I admit,you're the first decent challenge i've had in years."said Hawk. "Back in my tribe in North America,there were many large and skilled fighters I fought with,they gave me a good challenge..but for my size,strength and skill,I couldn't find a good challenge. Now..I have faith in the fighting world that there are still good fighters for me to face."

"I hail from Japan myself,and the name's Ryu." he said. "You should probably come down there sometime. Now..shall we continue this match?"

"You bet!"said Hawk.

Ryu made the next move as he ran and jumped at Hawk,but the grappler ducked it and then slammed an elbow into Ryu's back.

The karate then swung around and landed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Hawk then swung both hands down in an overhead chop motion.

Ryu then caught them both and then thrust a kick into his chest,and then shoved him away.

Hawk clutched his chest in pain and then went for another attack.  
"BRING IT ON!"said Ryu.

"YOU BET I WILL!"said Hawk.

He then jumped into the air and then flew down at Ryu again.

Ryu this time,ducked it,but the grappler flew right past him,and then he came back around,hitting Ryu in the back!

"UUGH!"replied Ryu as he nearly fell forward. "Oh,trying for an air attack eh? Well i've got something for you big man."

Hawk then swooped downward again,but just as he got close enough,Ryu leapt upward and clocked the Hawk with a rising uppercut punch to the jaw!

"KRAAAKKK!"

Hawk was knocked out of the air and landed right on his ass by the blow.

"WHUMMP!"

The entire ring shook from the impact,Hawk was down,out,and Ryu had won the match.

"The--the winner!"said the referee.

Ryu raised a fist in the air just as the crowd cheered and roared in applause.

"YEAH--HE DID IT!"said a woman.

"HE FLOORED HIM!"said a man.

The referee handed Ryu the prize money and he was about to leave when..

"Hey--wait a minute.."groaned Hawk.

"Huh?"said Ryu.

slowly but surely got back up and then approached Ryu.

"Back for more..?"said Ryu.

Hawk simply smiled and then shook Ryu's hand.

"No...you..gave me a great challenge."said Hawk. "A defeat..but a challenge nonetheless."

"That's good to hear."said Ryu. "You weren't the first wrestler type I fought either. I didn't beat him..but I heard someone else did. At least this gives me a good heads up against wrestler types in the future."

"Heh,good to hear that we both got something out of this."said Hawk. "I can still practice for future fighters and next time we meet,a rematch is called for."

"Sounds good."said Ryu. "Till then,keep fighting."

Ryu then left the ring and exited from the park.

Suddenly,he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Huh--what?"said Ryu.

It was the same man he spoke to who had informed Ryu of his fighter.

"Hey--uh--Ryu--wait up man!"he saiod. "I got something to tell ya!"

"Uh well..okay."said Ryu. "What is it?"

"You said you want to fight other wrestlers and you said you're from Japan?"he said.

"Well,yeah."said Ryu. "What of it?"

"I..recently heard that over in Japan..there was this sumo..a really strong sumo wrestler that was considered a champion in his hometown of Tokyo.

If you want another really hard challenge..I think you should take him on there."

"Hmmm..you don't say."said Ryu. "Okay,i'll head back there,thanks for the tip."

"No prob dude."said the man. "And good luck."

Ryu then headed straight for the airport.

All the while,an unseen and dark mysterious force was watching him from the distance.

"Yes.."he thought. "...this one has travelled far and wide and defeated the mighty Bison. I shall challenge him once he is done with his travels..yes I shall!"

Meanwhile,back in the sea,the submarines of the crime syndicate Shadaloo continued their journey to a certain destination.

In the head sub,Bison's assistant(Whose name was unknown for some reason. But for id sakes I have given him a name And it's Warren. Sound okay to you?-DUNES.)

Warren sat in his command chair,he was thinking heavilly on what had happened days before.

"He is dead..that callous bastard is dead--I AM SURE OF IT!"he thought. "That explosion was obviously so great no one could survive it--not even that arrogant fool Bison! Well..good riddance and for good this time! With him gone--SHADALOO IS MINE AT LAST! And with me at the helm,there is nothing we cannot do!"

While back on the plane that Ryu was on.

"Well..I really wasn't planning on heading back to my homeland."he thought. "But i've just run out of fighters to challengers,fighters and other places to think of to visit right now. Well..I guess it's a good as time as any for a trip back. And it'll be good to see my old boss and his granddaughter again."

The plane headed off towards it's destination...JAPAN!

NEXT:RYU HEADS OFF TO TOKYO TO FIND THE SUMO WRESTLER HE WAS INFORMED ON AND IS REUNITED WITH OLD FRIENDS. THEN RYU CHALLENGES THE MIGHTY SUMO IN WHAT MIGHT BE HIS FINAL CHALLENGE! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER OF STREET FIGHTER 2V:AFTERMATH! GONNA BURN SOME MUSCLE!


	7. Chapter 7

STREET FIGHTER 2 V:AFTERMATH!

CH.7

Ryu at last arrived back in his homeland of Japan,but this time arrived in the great city of Tokyo.

"Aahhh...home at last."he thought as he stepped off the terminal and into the airport buidling.

He then went through the entrance doors and stepped out into the metropolis of Tokyo.

"Home sweet home.."he said. "..well almost. Some of my friends even Ken always called me a sort of country bumpkin. I was born and raised in Okinawa actually,and after all that travelling,fighting,learning to fight and even more fighting..it's good to be home."

His thoughts then raced back to his two dearest friends.

The bald old man who he used to work for,and his grandaughter who used to bring him his meals.

(In this story,I gave them names. Ryu's boss is Retu,and the woman is Pomiko.-Dunes.)

"It'll be good to see them again after so many months of travel."thought Ryu. "And won't they be suprised."

Ryu began walking down the sidewalk of one of the main streets,passing by many sights like the great Tokyo Tower and many shrines,spas,and temples.

He then came across the local sumo gym.

"Hmmm.."thought Ryu. "...he said there was a great sumo wrestler here..here in Tokyo.

Well,as good a place as any to start."

He went up to the front door and pressed the doorbell,it let out a sharp electronic jingle.

"Coming..!"said a voice behind the door.

The door opened and out stepped a very large and tall Sumo wrestler,dressed in a white sumo garment.

"Can I help you?"he said.

"Uh..hello."said Ryu as he bowed. "I'm looking for a certain very strong and skilled sumo wrestler.

"Oh you are eh?"said the sumo. "Looking to become one?"

"Oh,no sir,no."said Ryu. "I'm looking to challenge him,to see how strong he really is."

"Hmmm..a really certain strong and skilled sumo eh?"said the sumo as he scratched his chin. "That really doesn't narrow it down much ya know. There are plenty of strong sumos here at my gym and all over Tokyo."

"I--I know it doesn't."said Ryu. "I only just heard about the rumor before I got here."

"Hmmm..well now that you mention it."said the sumo. "There is one who just recently won the grand title of Yokozuna."

"There is?"said Ryu,his eyes aglow with excitment. "Who is he and where is he?"

"His name..is ."said the sumo. "Honda to all his friends and rivals in the sport of sumo. As for where you can find him..last I heard he was at the grand shinto temple in the center of town giving a grand demonstration of the sumo arts. If you catch him..you might see him in action."

"Okay--thanks a bunch!"said Ryu as he ran off.

The sumo scratched the back of his head.

"Sheesh--kids these days."he said and then shut the door.

Ryu knew exactly where the grand shinto temple,the largest temple of all was in the center of Tokyo Japan.

"Alright!"he thought as he ran through the city streets. "This is it..I get to take on another wrestler and this time a real fighting fellow countryman as well. This is gonna be great!"

Minutes later,Ryu came upon the shinto temple,but took a little time to slow down and catch his breath.

He then began to walk through the local fish market nearby.

Suddenly,he spotted a pair of familair faces.

It was Retu his old boss from the woods,and his grandaughter Pomiko.

"Well i'll be."said Ryu. "Hey there!"

Pomiko looked up from the fish on sale.

"Hmm?"she replied. "Omigosh,grandpa look--it's him--it's Ryu!"

"Eh--?"said Retu as he looked up as well. "Well i'll be damned---it is him!"

"Hey!"said Ryu as he waved by and walked towards them.

Pomiko ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Oh,it's so good to see you again!"she said happily.

"Yes,Ryu."said Retu as he bowed to him. "It's been so long since we last saw you."

"We thought you were never to return."said Pomiko.

"Whatever gave you both that idea."said Ryu. "I mean I do live here ya know."

"Well,it's great to see you again."said Retu. "But I thought maybe you'd return to the countryside where we lived,not here in Tokyo. But what brings you here as well?"

"Funny you should ask that."said Ryu. "I'm here for one thing and one thing only..SUMO!"

Pomiko and Retu looked at each other.

"Sumo?"they both said in unison.

"That's right."said Ryu. "Come on i'll show you."

Ryu and his friends exited from the market and went up the steps to the large shinto temple area.

There,in the middle of the lobby area was a large red fight ring with many people around it,watching something.

Once they got closer,they saw two sumo wrestlera grappling with each other.

One was dressed in a blue garment,the other a red one.

The one in red was getting the upper hand as he shoved his opponent backwards and then rushed forward with something unexpected.

"YAAAAH!"he replied and then flew straight at him with his head thrusting forward.

He hit him square in the chest,and knocked him out of the ring.

"UNNF!"he went as his fat rump hit the concrete.

The crowd cheered in response to the sumo's victory.

The sumo turned to reveal himself to the crowd.

He was large,tall,had on red war paint across his face and a matching red sumo garment.

"That must be him..it's gotta be!"thought Ryu.

The Sumo grinned a flashy white toothy smile.

HONDA AGE 20.

"HAHA--another win for the mighty Honda."he said. "Champion Sumo of the Makuuchi division. I am here to show you all the great sport and art of the fighting style known as Sumo! Why--sumo is so great it can even fight other fighting styles to match.

Don't belive me? I'll prove that theory this instance. Anyone here who is man and skilled enough in a street fight can take me on right here and right now."

"I'll take that challenge!"said Ryu as he stepped forward.

"Eh?"said Honda. "And who might you be my young hothead?"

"The name's Ryu Hoshi."he said. "Local Shotokan Karate fighter turned worldwide street fighter. I just got back from Brazil fighting a legendary man beast and another grappler known as . I'm here to take on any and all fighters and any styles!"

"Hmmm...you don't say."said Honda. "Well,this I have heard of,meant to fight him once. Okay then,little man..if you're ready to fight,then I say bring it on!"

"Alright!"said Ryu."Just..lemme change back into my karate gi."

"What th--?"said Retu.

A minute later,Ryu came back from a bathroom stall and was back in his old white karate gi.

"Ryu..what do you think you're doing?"said Pomiko.

"Well,after I went to see Ken..a lot happened while I was away."said Ryu.

"Do tell."said Retu. "I almost forgot that you trained under a great karate master years ago,I just thought that fighting was a sort of hobby you did."

"I'll explain it all when i'm done,boss."said Ryu. "Count on it."

Ryu then stepped into the ring and faced his latest opponent.

Honda grinned and then threw some salt across the ring.

The two fighters then bowed and the fight began.

Honda made the first move as he thrust forward and did his flying headbutt.

He flew straight at Ryu.

"WHOA!"said Ryu as he ducked for cover and then rolled across the ring and then back on his feet.

"Fast so far."said Honda as he swung back around. "But let's see how good you really are!"

Ryu then ran and jumped at Honda,doing a flying drop kick.

But the sumo dodged it and then landed a hard chop on Ryu's back.

Ryu winced in pain,but shook it off to press the attack.

He then swung around and landed a hard stab punch into Honda's chest and then followed it up with a spin kick to his head.

Honda blocked off the kick and then shoved Ryu right off.

Ryu nearly fell down completly,but kept on his feet and fought on.

He then swung a leg sweep,but Honda simply jumped over it and then landed a few feet away.

Honda then flew again at Ryu with another flying head butt.

Ryu then launched a counter attack as he slammed Honda straight in the head with a rising dragon punch.

"KRAKK!"

Honda was knocked out of mid air by the blow and landed with a sick thud on the ground.

"Ha--beat that!"said Ryu.

Honda then got back to his feet and shook his head,trying to get his focus back.

"Woogh--that was pretty hard."he said. "I tell you what Ryu,you got some damn good guts!"

"Thanks,so do you."said Ryu. "This is one of the best fights I ever got into for a long time now."

"Good to hear."said Honda. "Cause this time,it's gonna end--NOW!"

"Eh?"said Ryu.

Honda then ran at Ryu and before he knew it,he was assualted by a series of hard slap and palm attack coming at him at full speed!

"YAAHYAHHYAHHYAAAH!"replied Honda as he struck and stabbed at Ryu with his thousand slaps attack.

"WACKWACKWACK!"

Ryu was hit hard and fast by the palm fury attack.

"OH MY!"said Pomiko.

"Yeeowch!"said Retu. "I could feel that from here!"

The last slap slammed Ryu so hard that he completly fell down right on his back.

"Man--he's down!"said a patron in the crowd.

"He ain't got a chance now."said another.

Honda stood over Ryu menacingly.

"You were good,Ryu."he said. "But not good enough against me. This match--IS OVER!"

Honda then jumped high into the air and was about to come crashing down upon Ryu.

"Oh,no you don't!"said Ryu as he thrust his own body upwards and slammed a rising kick into Honda's chin,knocking him out of the air.

This time,the sumo himself went down once again,and landed so hard that the very concrete ground broke apart from the impact!

"KRAAKK!"

Honda was out like a light,it was at last over.

Ryu had won his latest match.

The crowds cheered in response.

"HE DID IT!"said Pomiko.

"That's my boy."said Retu.

Ryu stood over Honda,his body huffing and puffing for air.

Honda awoke,he saw his opponent standing over him.

Ryu then helped Honda up and the two fighters stood face to face once again.

Honda simply smiled and then bowed.

Ryu did the same.

"You are a true fighter and a great felloe Japanese,Ryu."he said. "It was a great honor facing you in the ring. But just you wait till next time we fight..i'll be twice as ready!"

"I..look forward to it."said Ryu.

Minutes later,Ryu and his two friends were at the local beach relaxing and taking in some air and needed rest.

Pomiko made them all a nice picnic lunch of sushi,tempura and other fine dishes.

Ryu finished eating the last of the rice and curry in a bowl.

"Heh,still as hungry as ever I see."said Retu as he sipped his sake.

"Oh come on granpa."said Pomiko. "He just finished off a great and furious opponent. He's earned a good meal."

"Yeah,and your cooking is as awesome as ever,Pomiko."said Ryu.

Pomiko giggled and blushed.

"Thanks Ryu."she said. "It's good to see you again as well. But could you do us a favor next time,send a postcard or something will you?"

"Oh uh..that."said Ryu. "Sorry,I was so busy with my travels with Ken,I forgot to do so. But..I got a great deal of photos and a helluva tale to tell you both."

He then reached into his duffle bag and got out a set of photos that Ken and Li had taken in their travels.

There were photos of him,Li,Ken,Fei Long and even Li's dad Dorai and a few places like Hong Kong,India,Thailand,Spain and even the USA.

"Wow!"said Pomiko. "You made some new friends and went to places alike."

"You bet I did."said Ryu. "And here's how it all started after I went to see Ken in the US."

Minutes went by and Ryu went into great detail about his tale of great adventure and fighting enlightenment.

"Wow--that's quite a story!"said Pomiko.

"Yes,it'd make a great action story novel or movie there."said Retu. "We should've known you and this Ken fellow would get into too deep with the ways and battles of the world."  
"Well,it was a long and perilous journey."said Ryu. "But i'm glad it happened. If it wasn't for that Guile guy,I don't know what we would've been doing..and I wouldn't know the first thing about Hadou to begin with,or anything else to make me the figter I am now."

"Ooh,that's right."said Pomiko."Why don't you show us that Hadou trick you learned from that Dhalsim guy?"

"Pomiko,he's very tired now after that last fight,I think we should let him rest."said Retu.

"Oh no,boss."said Ryu as he finished off his tea. "I just got a good repast here,I think I can spare at least one good light show."

"Well,I suppose one show wouldn't hurt."said Retu. "Just be sure you don't blast anyone or anything doing it."

"You got it."said Ryu.

He then got up and went out into the open sands and then began to summon his inner ki.

Suddenly,particles of white energy began to form sparkle around him.

"Woo..!"said Pomiko. "Would you look at that."

"Wow."said Retu. "I've heard..of great and amazing things about the way of the ki force..but never really saw anyone summon it. But..let's just see what happens exactly."

Ryu continued to wave his arms back and forth and around his body,causing more and more energy particles to form.

Finally,after a whole minute,he then placed his hands together and then formed a large orb of white energy in his hands.

He then aimed it out towards the ocean and then...threw his hands forward and..

"HADOUKEN!"

A giant blast of white energy flew from his hands and sailed across the ocean and off into the distance.

"WOW!"said Pomiko.

"Woo!"said Retu equally amazed.

Ryu sat down on one knee.

"I.."he said. "..never cease to amaze even myself at times from that."

But,while that was going on,beneath the waves of the sea,the Shadaloo fleet was closing in on that same energy blast they just saw.

"Is it possible?"said Warren.

"Yes sir!"said a Shadaloo technican who sat at a computer terminal.

"It was a sheer buildup and blast of ki energy,and it came from the ocean."

Upon the screen,they saw the same beach that was outside Japan.

"There!"said the technician. "There's someone standing on that beach who released it!"

"Hmmm..magnify at once."said Warren.

The techno typed in some data and the computer screen zoomed in and focused on the face and detail of the warrior who threw the blast.

Warren gasped.

"It's..IT'S HIM!"he said. "It's that bastard Ryu!"

"Sir..?"said the techno.

"I'll explain later."said Warren. "He obviously must be the one who caused the destruction of the Shadaloo based and perhaps our departed master! Well..if he still possesses the same ki energy before,perhaps we can still use him to our advantage!"

Warren went up to a radio terminal and spoke into the receiver.

"Sub 03--this is a direct order--head up to that beach and apprehand a young japanese man in a white karate gi--at once!"he said.

"Yes sir!"said a voice on the other end.

The 3rd sub ascended to the surface,but before it could reach it,something came flying at it,causing it to explode into a thousand pieces!

"KABOOM!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"said Ryu.

Pomiko gasped.

"THERE--ON THE WATER!"

A wreckage of sub parts began to emerge from the waters.

"What--what's going on here?"said Ryu.

The other subs shook from the impact.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON OUT THERE?"said Warren.

"Sir!"said a Shadaloo soldier. "We've just discovered that Sub three was just blown up by..some unseen force!"

"What--what do you mean blown up?"said Warren. "By what?"

"We don't know sir."said the soldier. "Everything's foggy as the sea gets..but we're picking up a strange readout on the monitors.

But before Warren and the subs could detect and respond,it along with the other subs were smashed apart by the same unseen attack.

"KABOOM!"

An entire blast of fire and water erupted from the very sea and parts of subs and dead bodies fell upon the sandy beaches like a rainstorm.

Pomiko screamed in reaction as she saw a dead body bounce across the beach.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"said Retu.

Ryu took a look at the dead body that laid across the sand.

It was wearing a familair grey and blue uniform with an equally familair gold pin on it.

"I--I don't believe this!"said Ryu. "They're..they're from Shadaloo!"

"You--you mean that terrorist cartel you and your friends fought?"said Retu.

"Yeah,that's their uniform and symbol."said Ryu. "But..we just learned that they escaped by submarine. These...must be the subs they were in. But..what could have caused them to explode like this of all a sudden?"

"I--am the cause if that's what you're asking!"said a dark and menacing voice behind him.

"What?"said Ryu as he turned to see who it was.

Emerging from the water,a man the same height as Ryu stood before him.

He wore a karate gi like the one he wore,but his was all a a dark grey,he also wore a thick set of prayer beads around his neck.

His skin had a darkish tinge to it,and his hair was a red spiky form with a top knot above it.

His face was wrinkled with layers of evil,and his eyes were dark with red glowing pupils.

"Who--who are you?"said Ryu.

"You not know of me,Ryu Hoshi."said the man. "But I know of you for quite some time. I have watched and learned enough from you. I..shall face you here--AND NOW!"

NEXT:IN THE GRAND CONCLUSION RYU IS IN FOR THE FIGHT OF HIS LIFE AS HE FACES HIS FINAL AND MOST POWERFUL OPPONENT YET! THE EVIL KARATE WARLORD KNOWN AS--AKUMA! ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF STREET FIGHTER II V:AFTERMATH! BE THERE!


	8. Chapter 8

STREET FIGHTER 2 V:AFTERMATH!

THE CONCLUSION!

Ryu stood face to face with what may very well be his final and deadliest oppoenent ever.

"I.."said the man. "..once went by a mortal's name..but after many years of embracing the darkness I chose to enter. I go by one name that is deadly to all.

I am..AKUMA!"

AKUMA AGE ?

"Akuma.."said Retu suddenly growing very scared.

"Granpa,you know of this..man?"said Pomiko.

"Yes,but..I heard many stories of this..warrior. But I thought he was only a myth."said Retu.

"Ah man Retu."said Akuma. "Once a famed fighter yourself,lucky for you I am not here for a retired old fossile. No..I wish to fight a great warrior..like yourself Ryu!"

"Me?"said Ryu. "What..why me anyways? I did nothing to you!"

"No of course you haven't."said Akuma. "But..I will explain what you have done to inspire me to seek you out. You see..ever since I saw you fight the Muay Thai named Sagat..I decided to track you down..I saw how you and your american counterpart train in the ways of Hadou,saw how you master that Hadou beam and both fought that fool Bison!

I also just dispatched that loser's legion of fools before you."

"You--you were the one who caused all this death and destruction?"said Ryu.

"No need to get concerned with them,Ryu."said Akuma. "They were as evil and ruthless as the one you and others fought. And not only that..I found out that they were about to emerge and kidnap you and your friends there."

"I..admit that they had to be stopped."said Ryu. "But..there was no need to for what you did."

"Well..if you really want to teach me a lesson,or simply stop me from causing further harm to anyone. I challenge you here and now to a street fight. Fight and..defeat me..IF YOU DARE!"

Ryu nodded and took his fight stance.

"Ryu--don't!"said Pomiko. "This..this monster might be really dangerous! You might not be able to defeat him!"

"Let him do the deed,grandaughter."said Retu. "I have faith in him,I always have. If Ryu could topple a would be dictator..he just be able to defeat this..maniac."

"Ryu.."said Pomiko.

Akuma took up a similar fight stance and the match began!

Ryu hopped on his feet along the sand and took a swing kick at Akuma,but the villian simply dodged it.

Then Ryu did a backfist,but Akuma ducked it.

Ryu then went for a leg sweep,but the demon simply jumped away from it.

"HEY--you mind holding still?"said Ryu.

Akuma simply smiled and then vanished in the form of a shadow.

"What?!"said Ryu. "Where'd he..?"

He then felt a sudden chop to the back of his neck,causing him to fall to the ground.

"Nnnnnghh..what the hell...?"said Ryu as he gripped the back of his neck.

"Huh..pathetic as all the others were before you."spat Akuma.

"Hey--what the hell kinda fighting you call that?"said Pomiko.

"That's not fair!"

"Fairness is nothing to his own arrogance,Pomiko."said Retu. "All the vile demon cares for is fighting and killing worthy opponents."

"Huh,and he calls himself a warrior?"said Pomiko. "Anyone's pathetic around here is him with that kind of tude towards fighters!

Ryu--don't give up--you can beat this guy!"

Ryu shook his hand and then jumped back to his feet.

"Come on!"he said.

Akuma grinned and then started to shadow warp around the fighter in an unpredictable pattern.

"HAHAHA--yes---try to find me--if you can!"said Akuma.

"This guy's got nothing but cheap dity tricks that's all!"said Pomiko.

"His tricks--are more than they seem."said Retu. "Years ago,I saw him defeat a large student group of fighters from the Kenpo dojo I once belonged to.

He--he spared my life saying that I was not worthy--I was both afraid and irritated at the same time at what he did..he even killed my master he--"

Pomiko slapped the back of the old man's head,snapping him out of his delirium.

"Granpa--what the hell kinda talk is that?"said Pomiko. "That was then,this is now and you damn well know it? Haven't you always taught us to persevere..to overcome anything?"

"Uh--yes--YES!"said Retu. "What was I thinking? Ryu--Pomiko is right,use what you learned from your travels,use your knowledge to defeat that bastard! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Such faithful support."said Akuma. "How pitifully pointless."

"I'll--I'll show you!"said Ryu.

As Akuma shadow warped around Ryu,the hero then closed his eyes and started to focus his inner ki and concentration.

He remembered what Master Dhalsim taught him months ago.

"Must--focus--must concentrate."he thought. "I..MUST!"

Suddenly,Akuma stopped warping and then started to move in for the kill.

"YOU DIE!"he said.

But just as he was about to strike,Ryu caught his right hand by the wrist and then awoke from his meditation.

"EH?"said Akuma suddenly suprised.

"GOTCHA!"said Ryu.

He then moved in and then thrust his fist into Akuma's chest and followed it up with a rising dragon punch that sent the vicious demon skidding backwards.

"Errghh---you--you have caused me pain!"he said as he wiped blood from his jaw. "Pain I have not felt in years."

"Still think i'm pathetic,jack-ass?"said Ryu grinning.

Akuma grinned back. "No--not all. In fact,you've just given me a new sense of faith in fighters."

The pair then went at it again,they started to throw punches,kicks and other moves at each other.

Minute after minute,their duel went into overdrive.

"YEAH--THAT'S SHOWING HIM!"said Pomiko. "GO RYU!"

"YES--GO RYU!"said Retu.

Ryu and Akuma then jumped away from each other,and then they both jumped high into the air and went straight at each other.

They then both collided with each other,both striking a hard blow into each other.

"KRRAAKKK!"

Pomiko gasped.

"Ryu...!"said Retu.

The pair then both landed on their feet,and both looked like they were untouched.

But,at the last minute..

Ryu fell on one knee and Akuma fell on both knees.

"Ryu!"said Pomiko as she rushed to his side.

"I'm..i'm okay.."he breathed.  
"I got you,didn't I..Akuma?"

Akuma got up and nodded.

He was struck hard in the midsection by Ryu's blow,but he was still standing.

But he knew that enough was enough.

"Yes..you did."he said. "But it'll take a lot more than that to defeat me,young one. But..I think we can call it a day...for now."

"You'll meet your end sooner or later,demon."said Retu. "BANK ON IT!"

"Heh,we'll see old one,we'll see."said Akuma. "Rest up for now,Ryu..and continue your training at all times. Cause next time..i'll be there."

Akuma then shadow warped again,and was gone.

"Woo."said Pomiko. "Sheesh,whatta show off."

Retu grinned. "Yes,but I think he has at last learned that there still strong fighters in this world. So hopefully he won't underestimate any in the future."

"But..what will we do if he comes back?"said Pomiko.

"I'll be ready for him next time that's what."said Ryu as he got back up. "But I think for now..we've all earned a long rest..let's go home."

"Yes..home."said Retu.

Days later,Ryu was back in his home in the coutnryside with Retu and the others lumberjacks and laborers.

He was pretty much back to where he was before this all started,chopping wood.

"Hmmm.."he thought. "...I admit I am a lot stronger than I was before,and I learned so much. But..should I have come back here even after all that? What should I do now with my life? Go back on my travels to other countries and places I haven't been..and find even more fighters with greater skills,and maybe find Akuma and see Ken again as well? Do I really want to do that again?"

Just then,he heard someone behind him.

"Huh---oh it's you Pomiko."said Ryu.

"Uh--yeah..hi."she said.

She was carrying another box lunch for Ryu.

"Uh..here's your lunch Ryu."she said.

"Oh uh..thanks,you can just..place it there on that stump."he said.

"Oh..sure."she said.

She then placed it down and started to walk away.

But just as she did,Ryu took a look back at her,and remembered a few things he learned from Ken,about him and Chun-Li.

"Hmmm.."he thought. "...well..I guess there are still some things besides fighting that a true warrior must learn. So..why not?

Pomiko!"

"Y-yes?"she said as she turned around.

Ryu placed the axe down and then went up to the young country girl.

"There's always something I wanted to tell you."he said as he towered over her.

"Oh..what--what is it?"she said as she blushed greatly.

"You're..the best!"he said.

He then placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips in hers.

Pomiko's eyes went wide as they liplocked completly.

"I don't belive it!"she thought before giving in to the passion completly.

The two embraced fully and stood there for several minutes.

Retu had seen the whole thing unfold.

"Heh-heh.."he thought. "..I guess for Ryu..and everyone else with him..the next greatest adventure is about to begin."

Retu left the two young lovers as they continue to embrace.

The future was still unclear,but Ryu and Ken knew that no matter what happened..no matter what fight or villian they would face next..they would be read for it..

AS STREET FIGHTERS!

STREET FIGHTER II VICTORY:AFTERMATH!

THE END!

(I hope you all enjoyed this piece as I did writing it. This is also take note the very first time I decided to write a fanfiction after a major/minor anime series that came and went,and it was all for the reason of concerning loose threads that happen almost too often in anime series. I guess that's what fanfictions are for,you gotta use your imaginations I suppose. So let's all do our part and resolve what they won't to begin with. Till my next fanfiction..soyanora. Oh yeah,and STREET FIGHTER II VICTORY is not owned by me but by Capcom. See ya again! HADOUKEN!)


End file.
